gamekiller22s_episodic_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Pizzeria
"Bloody Pizzeria", retitled "Episode 7", is the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Season Two. Summary It's been 5 years since the incident with the first pizzeria, but all is well for now, since Samantha Lane owns the diner now. Mike Schmidt starts taking the security guard job after the death of Jeremy Fitzgerald. Roxy Lane is just an innocent 16-year old who survived the previous incident, but is now dragged into a dangerous mission. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Roxy Lane's Choices Sing Along: Sang with the band? *Sang with them - 55% *Sat and watch - 45% Answers: Stole the key for the backroom? *Stole it - 50% *Left it alone - 50% Attacked: Saved Jewel? *Saved her - 62% *Let her die - 38% Mike Schmidt's Choices Previous Incident: Forgave Samantha? *Forgave her - 94% *Blamed her - 6% Best Friends: Who survived? *Saved Gamer Boy - 51% *Saved Emily Lucius - 49% Credits *Roxy Lane *Mike Schmidt *Freddy Fazbear *Foxy *Bonnie *Chica *Samantha Lane *Wolfy (Determinant) *Stripes *Cat *Eagle *Jester *Mr. Faz *Michelle Schmidt (Voice Only) *Alexandra (Determinant) *Jonathan *Phone Guy *Danielle *Riley Wilson *Christa Wilson *Elizabeth Wilson *Garrett Wilson *George *George Jr. *Cindy *Greg (Dream Only) *Sally (Dream Only) *Benjamin (Dream Only) *Billy (Dream Only) *Judge Lawson *Officer Shepard *Dirk *Liam *Jewel Impacts from previous choices "First Night" *Roxy will hear either Michelle's voice or scream if she was saved or killed. *Roxy will blame Samantha for her father's death if Samantha let Rita commit suicide. *Roxy will tell Mike and Gamer Boy that Jeremy was sweet if he protected her and Manny. *Mike will ask Emily to delete all files on Jeremy if he protected his sister. "Five Children" *Alexandra appears in this episode if she was saved. "Lost Souls" *Wolfy will repeat a part of the Puppet's story if Manny didn't interrupt the Puppet. "Bite of 87" *If Samantha admitted her feelings for Foxy, he will be seen hugging her before greeting Roxy. *Samantha and Foxy are in a official relationship if she admitted her feelings. *If Samantha didn't admit her feelings for Foxy, he will be seen patting her back before greeting Roxy. *When speaking about Jeremy's death, Samantha will mention who did he save during the ambush. "End of the Line" *Wolfy will appear in this episode if Manny was put inside the animatronic suit. *Freddy and Samantha will keep telling Roxy to not get angry at all if she was allowed to kill Mangle. *Roxy will have a purple highlight in her hair if she killed Mangle. *Roxy will show hatred towards her mother if she killed Mangle. *Freddy will thank Roxy about not killing Mangle if Jeremy killed her. *Roxy will hug Freddy and ask if he is still alright if he was the one who killed Mangle. *If Roxy refuses to hug Foxy, he will ask what he did wrong if Samantha allowed them to hug. *Mike will mention Jeremy's last words to everyone. Deaths *Jonathan *Mr. Faz *Jewel (Determinant) *Emily Lucius (Determinant) *Gamer Boy (Determinant) Trivia *This episode has 5 deaths maximum. *This episode takes place five years after the first season, thus the year is 1992. Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 2 Category:FNAF Category:FNAF S2